The Angel in the Night
by Medic Author
Summary: AU - Fourth Chapter of the Blue Scarf Chronicles - The Doctor lands in Cardiff, England and helps a lost girl find her mother...


_The Angel in the Night_

* * *

The Tardis materialized in a small alley at the beginning of the night. The Doctor stepped out and took a deep breath.

"Ah...Cardiff, England in...ahh...early 21st century! Wonderful place. ..." he thought to himself out loud. "Although I was hoping to test out the Tardis`s new multiverse-traveling ability..."

The Doctor walked out of the alley and looked around. A small rainstorm that had just passed by; almost no pedestrians were walking about, and most of the shops were already closed. The Doctor strolled across the streets for a few minutes, enjoying the quietness of the city. Then he heard something near him: the sound of a child crying. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and listened closely. The child`s crying was coming from a nearby alley. The Doctor hurried towards the alley and saw a small, light-brown haired young girl sitting against the alley wall, shivering. She was wearing a pink shirt, a wet white jacket, black jeans, and purple boots and was sobbing uncontrollably .

"Hey...are you okay?" The Doctor asked gently.

The girl looked up and backed away.

"...I`m the Doctor...what`s your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Mommy told me to never talk to strangers." the girl said in a light German accent.

"Well, I`m not a stranger anymore since I told you my name, right?" the Doctor replied, taking off his sunglasses so the girl can see him better.

The girl stopped crying and looked at the Doctor curiously for a moment. "Doctor is a weird name. Doctor who?" she asked timidly.

"Doctor who indeed." the Doctor replied, grinning at the question.

The girl stared at the Doctor for a second, then suddenly rushed forwards and punched the Doctor in the stomach.

"Ouch, what did you do that for!?" the Doctor exclaimed.

The girl, scared of the Doctor`s outburst, backed away in fear and started to cry again. "Go away! I want my Mommy!"

"Hey, it`s okay! I`ll help you find Mommy!" the Doctor said calmingly. "Here," he said, unwrapping his scarf around his neck, "Aren`t you a little cold?" He stepped forward and wrapped the scarf around the girl`s neck.

The girl stopped crying again. "I`m not cold, I`m sad."

"Well, good evening, Sad, let`s go find your mommy."

The girl smiled a little. "My name`s not Sad, its Virginia Silber."

"That`s a special and beautiful name, Virginia."

"Thank you...your name is special too, Doctor Who." the girl replied.

"Hey, my name`s the Doctor, not Doctor Who!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"You just said it was...now can we go find Mommy?"

"Of course we can, let me get my mommy-finding gadget out," the Doctor said as he took out his sonic screwdriver.

"What`s that?"

"This? I told you, its my mommy-finder." the Doctor answered while pointing the screwdriver at Virginia and scanning her genetic information. "I`ve just scanned your genetic code and set the sonic to detect any similar hereditary material within the city. We`ll find your mommy within a few minutes!"

The girl giggled. "You`re weird."

"Yes, we`re all weird in our own special ways. Now, come along!" the Doctor took the girl`s right hand and they stepped out of the alley.

"So... Virginia, tell me a little about yourself, anything about yourself." the Doctor said they started walking across the streets.

"Okay, I`m seven years old, I live in Cardiff, and my mommy and daddy are imm-e-grents from Germany." Virginia pronounced the word 'immigrants' slowly.

"Ah, Germany! I love that country,...Ich bin ein Berliner!" the Doctor said as they crossed a road. "So how did you get lost, Virginia?"

"Mommy was taking me back from the library, and then it was raining a lot, and then a lot of people were running, and then I couldn`t see mommy, and then it got really cold and dark so I was sad and afraid."

"Well, don`t you worry about the dark, Virginia, I`ll make sure you`re safe."

The girl smiled. "You`re nice. Mommy said nice people who help others are like angels. They won`t let anything bad happen to you...What`s that?"

The Doctor stopped walking and look where Virginia was pointing. It was the Tardis in the small alley. "Oh, it`s...my blue box, the Tardis! I use it as a time machine to travel across the universe."

Virginia looked at the Doctor. "Really!? Can I come with you?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. Maybe when you are a little more grown up. Wouldn`t your mommy be be worried about you too?"

The girl looked at little disappointed. "Okay...are we close to Mommy now?"

The Doctor glanced at the reading on his sonic screwdriver. "Your mommy is very close, let`s go find her!"

The Doctor grabbed Virginia`s hand and they ran past the alley.

A minute later, they came to a street, where they saw a auburn-haired woman talking frantically to a policeman who was trying to calm her down.

"There`s your mommy, Virginia, like you said, am I an angel or what?"

"Mommy!" Virginia ran forward.

The woman turned around. "Virginia!"

Virginia ran into her mother`s arms. "Mommy, a nice man named Doctor Who helped me when I got lost!"

"Oh? Where is this man?"

"There!" She pointed towards the place where the Doctor was standing, only to see that he had disappeared. Virginia later realized that the blue scarf that the Doctor gave her had disappeared too, so had the blue box in the alley. It was almost as if the Doctor had disappeared into thin air. Yet Virginia somehow knew that someday, she would see the Doctor again.

* * *

The Doctor wrapped his blue Gallifreyan scarf around his neck again. He had secretly taken back the scarf when Virginia saw her mother and disappeared as soon as he saw them embracing. He felt a little guilty of taking back the scarf, yet the scarf was quite precious to him, as it reminded him of the past too much. As he was walking back to the Tardis, the Doctor had the feeling that he would see Virginia someday again.

The Doctor closed the Tardis doors and pocketed the Tardis key. He walked up to the console and thought to himself. "She called me an angel...I really am like an angel...an Eternal Angel..." the Doctor grinned at this new nickname he gave to himself.

"What do you think, old girl?" The Tardis beeped in response. "Hey, no need to be impolite, I personally think that nickname sounds excellent! Anyway...

The Doctor dematerialized the Tardis, "Whenever shall we go now?"

* * *

_To be continued_


End file.
